The present invention relates to a spacer for multi-pane insulating glazing, comprising a main body, which has mutually parallel abutment surfaces for panes, and an outer face and an inner face, which respectively connect the two abutment surfaces, the main body being made of plastic and having at least one metal layer on the outer face.
A spacer of the aforementioned type is known for example from DE 195 33 685 A1. Although this type of spacer has proven to be successful in practice, there is still the desire to improve it, in particular with regard to strength and thermal conductivity characteristics.